The purpose of this study is to determine whether children of parents receiving treatment for substance abuse are at elevated risk for behavioral/emotional problems as determined from comparisons with: (I) a nationally representative sample of nonreferred children; (2) a national sample of children referred for mental health services; and (3) children of parents receiving treatment for DSM-IV disorders other than substance abuse/dependence. This study will also identify predictors of specific types of behavioral/emotional problems in children of substance abusing parents. To accomplish these aims, children's behavioral/emotional problems will be assessed via standardized rating forms completed by parents receiving treatment for substance abuse, other parent figures in the home, and teachers, Study sites include Burlington, VT, Houston, TX, and Camden, NJ. Parents receiving outpatient mental health services for problems other than substance abuse will also rate their children on the same forms. The three substance abuse treatment clinics will provide a large sample of children at risk, and will permit tests of important patient variables (e.g., ethnicity/urbanicity) in relation to children's problems. The proposed study will initiate programmatic research on children of drug abusers. Future studies will extend the approach to more diverse samples and longitudinal follow-ups of children whose parents were treated for substance abuse. Findings will be used to develop preventive interventions for children of substance abusing parents. For example, this research will identify specific parental and family risk factors that predict problems for children of drug abusers. These risk factors can become targets for intervention.